Bonk Choy/Gallery
This is the gallery for Bonk Choy. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 LX12.jpg|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-05-17-12-06-49.png|Almanac entry part 2 PvZ2_Bonk_Choy.jpg|Bonk Choy's artwork hd bonk.png|HD Bonk Choy BonkSP.png|Seed packet Bonk Choy New Ancient Egypt Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost BonkImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Boosted Imitater Bonk Choy2.png|Boosted Imitater Bonk Choy Bonk Choy Boosted Packet.jpg|Bonk Choy's boosted seed packet Bonk Choy Challenge Zone Card.png|Bonk Choy's Endless Zone card Bonkcostu mend.png|HD Bonk Choy's costume 1470210 461356513975019 1890283370 n.jpg|Bonk Choy in the credits 564071 461356490641688 1858895556 n.jpg|Another Bonk Choy at the end of the credits Bonk Choy PF.png|Plant Food PVZIAT Bonk Choy Watered.gif.gif|Bonk Choy being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) PVZIAT Bonk Choy Watered Costume.gif|Bonk Choy with costume being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) Bonk Choy zen GARDEN LOCaTioN.jpeg|Boosted Bonk Choy in Zen Garden Bonk3d.png|3D Bonk Choy in a trailer Screenshot 2014-07-15-11-02-10-1.png|Bonk Choy Super Power Tiles Part 1 Screenshot 2014-07-15-11-01-57-1.png|Bonk Choy Super Power Tiles Part 2 Double Super Extreme Challenge Week Piñata Bonk Choy.jpg|Endangered Bonk Choys in the Double Super Extreme Challenge Week Piñata Party Bonk Choy Uprgade.gif|Animated Plant Food Upgrade; click to see and enlarge BCED.png|An endangered Bonk Choy GETTING Bonkchuy.png|Bonk Choy unlocked Bonk Choy Punch.png|Bonk Choy destroying a tombstone Screenshot 2014-12-03-22-04-18.png|Bonk Choy tossing away a Bikini Zombie's head WWGarg Uppercut.jpg|Bonk Choy uppercuts Wild West Gargantuar (notice how far the head went) Getting Easter Bonk Choi Costume.jpg|Getting its Springening costume via Mystery Gift Box Bonk Choy in Birthdayz trailer..png|Bonk Choy in Birthdayz trailer Bonk Choy's 6th Birthdayz Costume.png|HD Bonk Choy's Birthdayz 2015 costume Getting Bonk Choy Birthday Costume.jpg|Getting its birthday costume ATLASES PLANTBONKCHOY 1536 00 PTX.png|Bonk Choy's textures in this game, including unused costumes GreyBonkChoy.png|Grayed-out Bonk Choy Frozen Wrealth Bonk Choy.png|Frozen Bonk Choy in a flower wreath costume FrozenGrassKnucklesBeltBonkChoy.jpg|Frozen Bonk Choy in his Grass Knuckles' belt costume BonkChoyonmap.png|Bonk Choy on the map GettingBonkChoyTTCostume.png|Getting Bonk Choy's Time Twister costume BonkChoyCostumePvZHEvent.png|The player earned Bonk Choy's ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes event costume Grass Knucles PvZ2.png|Bonk Choy's Hero costume Mdp2pi.png|Bonk Choy in the Modern Day Part 2 promotional image Costume Contest - Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Twin Sunflower, Iceberg Lettuce.png|Bonk Choy in an advertisement of Costume Contest a3rhf.jpg|A lawn nearly full of Bonk Choys LevelUpAd.jpg|Bonk Choy in an advertisement for you to visit the almanac 19478634_971492862993075_817048386_o.png|Receiving Bonk Choy seed packets from a piñata BonkChoy-on-LP.jpeg|Bonk Choy on a Lily Pad LevelUpFastAd.jpg|Bonk Choy in an advertisement of daily plant packets for coins BonkChoyLevelUp.jpg|Bonk Choy's animation when it is ready to level up BeghouledBlitzEpicQuest.jpg|Bonk Choy in an advertisement of Beghouled Blitz Epic Quest Epic Quest - Leveled Up Ancient Egypt Plants.png|Bonk Choy in an advertisement of Leveled-Up Egypt Plants Epic Quest BonkChoyreachingLevel10.jpg|Bonk Choy being upgrade to Level 10 BonkChoyonWater.jpg|Bonk Choy on water (glitch) Buffs&BruisezAd.jpg|Bonk Choy in an advertisement of Buffz & Bruisez PvZ2Birthdayz2019.jpg|A Bonk Choy in an advertisement of Birthdayz 2019 Plant Food with Power Mints.png|Bonk Choy in How to use Plant Food with Power Mints from Plants vs. Zombies Facebook BonkChoyVase.jpg|Bonk Choy's Seed packet hidden in a vase BonkChoyArenaAvatar.png|Bonk Choy Arena avatar New Year's Sale 2020.PNG|Bonk Choy in an advertisement of New Year's Sale 2020 Old Map Bonk Choy.jpg|Bonk Choy on the map (pre 1.7) BonkChoySeedPacket.png|Seed packet Bonk Choy Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Bonk Choy2.png|Imitater Bonk Choy LoadingBonkChoy.png|Bonk Choy on the loading screen Chinese version bonk chot pf upgrade.png|Costumed Plant Food ability Bonk Choy Almanac China.png|Almanac entry BonkChoyPreviewSeedPacket.jpg|Bonk Choy's first try seed packet BonkChoyPreviewSeedPacket0.jpg|Bonk Choy's first try seed packet (no sun) NEWBonkChoyPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Bonk Choy Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Bonk Choy Level 3 upgrade.gif|Bonk Choy's level 3 upgrade (animated) Bonk Choy Costumed Plant Food.gif|Costumed Plant Food (animated) BonkChoyShoppingMenu.png|The shopping menu BonkChoySeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet (v1.8.0+) Bonk Choy Level Up Ad.png|An advertisement depicting its costume, costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade Bonkchoykongfu.PNG|A Bonk Choy in Kongfu World promotional art Plant Sale Button.png Old Bonk Choy Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece BonkChoyonMap.jpg|Bonk Choy on the map along with the other plants ''Plants vs. Zombies Online 2015-04-18 10;30;50.png|A dentist Bonk Choy BonkPacket.png|Seed packet Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West'' Bonk Choy to the West.png|An advertisement for Bonk Choy Bonk ChoyJttW.png|Bonk Choy on a tile Bonk Choy Seed Packet (JTTW).png|Seed packet Ad1.PNG|Bonk Choy in an another advertisement bonkchoy3x3.PNG|Bonk Choy attacking in a 3x3 area Others Free-Shipping-New-Arrvial-Plants-vs-zombies-2-It-is-about-time-Bonk-Choy-action-figure.jpg|Bonk Choy toy Bonk Choy Plush.jpg|Bonk Choy plush Bonkchoy medium.jpg|Bonk Choy's K'nex figure Transluscent_bonkchoy.jpg|Another Bonk Choy figure that is translucent PVZ2_PlantBonkChoy@3x.gif|Bonk Choy punching as an animated sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers PVZ2_PlantBonkChoyGift@3x.png|Bonk Choy's Birthdayz costume as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers